User talk:Sonofboreas16
Welcome Hi, welcome to Camp Aztec Roleplaying Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Sonofboreas16 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Waiyenoo111 (Talk) 09:41, June 17, 2012 Cool. You can. Tell me which area you want to help! Heheh...my personality-does change! 00:36, June 18, 2012 (UTC) You can help with the locations. If you want to do a claim, you could but I'm still working on it. Heheh...my personality-does change! 13:37, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Yeah sure. Heheh...my personality does change! 12:48, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Admin. Heheh...my personality does change! 13:09, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Helping me with the policies. Heheh...my personality does change! 11:27, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Go to Template:Policies. You may find some red links here. You could copy the policies from Camp Half-Blood RP or you can also add some yourself. Heheh...my personality does change! 12:50, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Ok. I deleted Camp Entrane because we already had a Gates of Tollan page. Heheh...my personality does change! 13:58, June 28, 2012 (UTC) The Arena is supposed to be Forum:Training. I mixed it up. I finished The Morgue though. Sure. Heheh...my personality does change! 14:47, June 28, 2012 (UTC) What else do we need? Heheh...my personality does change! 12:35, June 29, 2012 (UTC) No..not yet. We can do this after more users come on this wiki. Heheh...my personality does change! 04:22, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Seeing your overall performance on this wiki, I'd love to promote you. It is amazing how complete is the delusion that beauty is goodness. - Leo Tolstoy 09:02, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Oh...yeah. You can be the head of Administration and Support. It is amazing how complete is the delusion that beauty is goodness. - Leo Tolstoy 09:05, July 5, 2012 (UTC) of course. It is amazing how complete is the delusion that beauty is goodness. - Leo Tolstoy 09:25, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Can you come on chat?Riddle me this? 01:38, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Nice pics. I'll add them. It is amazing how complete is the delusion that beauty is goodness. - Leo Tolstoy 05:25, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations! It is amazing how complete is the delusion that beauty is goodness. - Leo Tolstoy 13:28, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Oh..okay. I won't be that active either. I've got schoolwork piling up. XD It is amazing how complete is the delusion that beauty is goodness. - Leo Tolstoy 12:35, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Heylo! I was just wondering,how many roll backs or admins do you have? because if you don't mind,I'd like to become one.I've helped my cousin to edit pages on a wiki since 2010,I've have editted some pages as well,so basically I know what to do in whatever the situation is..It's ok if I don't become one. =) Heylo! Riri25 13:13, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! :) Heylo! Riri25 01:49, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Lt.Overseer Yeah,sure,no prob. Heylo! Riri25 08:50, July 21, 2012 (UTC) I guess rollback first. If she hangs out more, you can make her an admin. It is amazing how complete is the delusion that beauty is goodness. - Leo Tolstoy 08:56, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Thx,SoB.I'll try my best to hang out more on this wiki,i have school as well. Heylo! Riri25 09:16, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Claimed. Welcome back. :) It is amazing how complete is the delusion that beauty is goodness. - Leo Tolstoy 07:16, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Re; Yeah. We need more city locations like parks and stuff like that. And about the camp being Mayincatec, that would take a lot of gods and overlapping powers. If our world is a dark mystery...let us build a fire... 06:43, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. If our world is a dark mystery...let us build a fire... 06:42, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Jenny Song, yeah sure. They are all up for grabs. The last man on Earth sat in his room.There was a knock from the door. 07:59, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Any suggestions? The last man on Earth sat in his room.There was a knock from the door. 00:32, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Let's see....naguals could possibly be Aztec equivalentof animal nymphs. For wind or stuff like that, I don't think there could be one. The last man on Earth sat in his room.There was a knock from the door. 09:11, August 31, 2012 (UTC) I don't know.I'll have to check. The last man on Earth sat in his room.There was a knock from the door. 14:34, August 31, 2012 (UTC) As my research goes, I don't have any information on nymphs in Aztec mythology. Sorry. The last man on Earth sat in his room.There was a knock from the door. 17:53, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey, could you check and claim Andrei. I wasn't sure about his history so I posted it there. The last man on Earth sat in his room.There was a knock from the door. 12:14, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Yeah...it's fine. I don't know what to do with your characters though. 05:37, October 29, 2012 (UTC) That was Wai. I can't login right now.